


ACMs

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam brought Blake something to his hotel room after he hosted the ACMs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACMs

ACMs

 

            The show was going great! Blake hadn’t cussed and Luke hadn’t messed up his lines. This was way more than he could’ve asked for. There was a commercial break and all Blake had to do for the next 5 minutes, was sit backstage and wander around. Luke was cracking jokes with some of the sound guys while Blake drank some water; they had strictly forbidden him from drinking anything that had alcohol in it.

            He heard his phone vibrate on the table and picked it up, expecting some random Twitter notification. But what he got was a text from Adam.

            _Hey Big Country! You’re doing great so far :) How you feeling?_

Blake smiled and texted back quickly. _I feel sober! They won’t give me alcohol! SEND ME SOME!_

_Hahaha! Poor baby! Well don’t worry. I send you something special at your hotel room after the show is over, unless you’re going to some after party._

_Babe you know I hate after-parties. Too many people and the drinks are all watered down._

_Ha! Ok then, go straight to the motel room so you can enjoy your gift._

“Blake! We’re on in 30 seconds!” Blake put his phone away and walked out onto the stage with Luke. Man, he couldn’t wait for his surprise. It was probably that bottle of tequila that he’d wanted for a while. _FUCK YEAH!!_

*~Adam&Blake~*

            “Dude! We just fucking sang with Stevie Wonder!! I think that’s somethin’ to cross of the bucket list.”

            Blake laughed at Luke and walked over to his hotel room. If there was anyone he’d want to share a bottle with, it’d be with Luke. “Yeah man it is! Oh here’s the room.”

            “So you said Miranda got you a bottle?”

            “I never said who.” Blake put the key in the door and turned the knob.

            “Well I assumed it’d be her-” Luke stopped when he saw a sexy, tattooed man on the bed. “…Blake? Who’s that?”

            “Adam!!” Blake ran inside and scooped up the smiling man. “Babe! What are you doing here?”

            Adam laughed and answered Blake once he had been put down. “I had a free day and decided to fly out. I missed you too much.”

            “Fuck babe you’re awesome.” Blake leaned down and kissed Adam. “I missed you too by the way.”

            “Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on!...Blake? What the hell is goin’ on?”

            Adam looked over at Luke and smiled. “We’re kind of a thing.”

            “…describe kind of.”

            Blake held Adam closer and chuckled. “For a long time now man.”

            “Ok so wait…Blake you’re gay?”

            “Only for me.” Adam smiled and kissed Blake’s cheek. “Fuck I feel rude man.” Adam detached himself from Blake and walked over to Luke, holding out his hand. “I’m Adam. Nice to meet you Luke.”

            Luke shook Adam's hand and looked at him curiously. “When Blake told me you and him were close, I didn’t think he’d meant it like that.”

            Blake wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed his neck softly. “I meant to tell you Luke, but I must have forgotten.”

            Luke smiled as he saw Blake and Adam interact with each other. Anyone could tell that they were deeply in love. The look in their eyes, the way they held each other, and the fact that they couldn’t stop kissing each other. “I’m gonna go ahead and leave you guys alone. It looks like you’ve got some catching up to do.” Luke stepped out and went to find his wife.

            After he got back to his room, which happened to be right next to Blake’s, he could hear EXACTLY how well they were catching up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like this could happen.
> 
> Plus I kinda needed my mind to wander a bit before I finish with Chapter 3 of Over.
> 
> Comments and kudos are AMAZING!(: ♥


End file.
